


Whiskey

by MoodyAquarius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Sex, They fight a little, Violence, Whiskey - Freeform, concerned Cas, dean drinks a little too much, drunk!Dean, smex later, worried!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyAquarius/pseuds/MoodyAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets drunk and stupid and Cas has to smack some sense into him. </p><p>Idea from Avery!<br/>Started angsty and ended fluffy haha I'm pretty happy with the dialogue. </p><p>Considering a chapter two.<br/>Comments are appreciated!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElvisRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvisRose/gifts).



> I realize it would take truck fulls of whiskey to get Dean actually drunk and I don't really write that part but imagine it as happening prior to the fic. Haha

A small streak of amber colored light stretched across the yellowed pages of the ancient book. Dean lifted the shot glass to his lips, throwing it back with a scorching gulp. He stared back down at the words that refused to enter his brain. He'd been reading the same sentence for forty five minutes now. He filled the glass again, taking another solitary shot in the empty library of the men of letters. It's sad how little of a buzz he got anymore. 

He'd hardly admit or care that he was a full blown alcoholic, of John Winchester proportions. So what? It's not like alcoholism was the biggest threat to his life. He'd be grateful if being an alcoholic were the extent of his problems. Brooding and drinking mid afternoon had become a pass time of Dean's. He sighed against the brim of the shot glass, looking down at his arm, glaring at the scar that rested there, burning. 

It burned whenever he thought about it, whenever he wasn't numb, which is why he drank. To dull the bloodlust that scratched inside his bones. It was always there, whispering when he was drunk, and screaming when he was sober. That area of skin was always hot to the touch, like it was a portal to the hell he felt inside. He downed another shot, scowling at the half empty whiskey bottle.  
He tried to remember where Sam was, then got a fresh reminder of the fight they'd had earlier, clenching his bruised knuckle. He was probably half way across the state by now. Another shot. And Cas? He was probably drowning in new angel groupies, they all seemed to be flocking to him lately. Dean was utterly, completely alone. 

Refill. 

Without a warning, voices started flooding his mind, memories of the voices that he'd never hear again. He heard Bobby calling him an "idjit", Jo begging to join on the hunt, Ellen shooing him away from Jo, his father's gruff encouragement after he'd shot a perfect bullseye into a soda can.... They began swirling. 

Dean clutched his head in his hands, then the bottle, chugging and gasping as his lips broke from the rim.  
He chugged what was left, wincing then bursting up from the table. He stormed out to baby, grabbing her door and swinging it open with a protest from the hinges. He threw himself inside, shoving the key in the ignition. 

"Hello, Dean." 

He didn't even look. "Back off, Cas." His knuckles cracked against the steering wheel. 

"Dean, you are in no condition to dr-" 

"Oh please, gimme a break! I'm not even drunk." He growled, gripping the wheel harder and twisting the key, roaring it to life. 

"Dean just listen pl-" 

"Oh what?! NOW you're some kinda guardian angel?" Dean's face twisted to that of a neglected child. 

Cas could smell the whiskey on him. He sighed, "Dean please get out of the car." 

"Or what?" Cas sighed once more. 

Dean blinked and they were in his bedroom. He chuckled a hoarse laugh, "Ah, ok." He rubbed his eyes, "Alright what is this about, Cas?" 

Cas stood against the door, his voice low and crisp with anger, "I will not let you die in some idiotic car accident, Dean. Of all things..." 

"I'm not drunk!!" He threw his arms out to his sides theatrically, now yelling at the straight faced angel. 

"I can smell the alcohol in your blood, Dean. I know exactly how drunk you are." 

Dean rolled his eyes, "Ok, assuming that's not just some creepy made up bullshit...... whatever. I don't care, Cas. Just leave." 

"No." He folded his arms over his chest. 

Dean growled and felt his temperature begin to rise, feeling his mark pulsing with blood. "Cas, I said leave." The mark hissed beneath his skin. 

"I'm not." His blue eyes sat like two sapphire stones, immovable. 

"Cas don't make me hurt you." His voice sank into a lethal growl. 

Cas flinched a little from the scorching coldness in his eyes. It was like a liquid nitrogen burn, so cold that it left you with a third degree burn. His eyebrows raised on his forehead, his set lip softened, "Dean?" He felt it wasn't Dean looking back at him, but the terrifying part was that it was. His green eyes burned a hole right through Castiel, and they left a phantom wound. 

"I told you Cas," his lip quivered, "L-leave. Just like everyone else." His stance weakened. "It's f-for your own good." He clutched the mark of Cain, tearing his eyes away from Cas, releasing the angel from his piercing gaze. 

Cas stared at him. "I'm n-no good." He shook, clutching the arm with the mark, backing away towards his bed. "I'm a m-monster." 

"No you're not." It was a reflex. 

"I am! Look at me!" He snapped his eyes to Cas, which shifted black for a split second, before falling back to that beautiful green. Cas gasped, taking a step backward. Dean snarled, holding back tears, "See? I told you. It's just like they always said." He couldn't hold back the buildup of tears behind his eyes any longer.  
He stood, quivering, shoulders slackened and his body weak with tears. "Just kill me Cas, do it before I kill anyone else. I can't keep doing this." He huffed for air, "I can't keep hurting people. I c-can't." 

"Dean stop it." Cas struggled to maintain his composure. He had never seen the hunter this low. 

He suddenly charged at Cas, gripping the lapels of his coat In his fists, "Cas, please, I don't wanna hurt anyone anymore." 

Cas stiffened, "Dean stop talking like this." 

"Cas I'm done, I wanna die, please. You be the one to do it." 

"Dean! Stop it!" 

"Cas, please," 

"Dean!" Without a thought, without stopping it, Cas threw his arm, his knuckles meeting swiftly and like a freight train on Dean's nose. The man stumbled backward, his begging stopped. Cas gasped, totally shocked at what he had just done. He rushed to Dean, spewing apologies and gripping the sides of his face. Dean simply looked surprised. 

"Dean, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to... You just... I..." 

"It's okay, Cas." He pulled his hand across his upper lip, wiping thick blood from his face. His nose continued to gush. 

"D-Dean, I didn't mean to." He shook, holding the hunter's face, "oh god, it's broken. I broke it..." He cringed at the skewed angle Dean's delicate nose bone twisted in now. "Oh, Dean." 

Dean somehow smiled, remarking, "That was a good hit, Cas." 

Cas reeled, "I just... I couldn't stand hearing you talk like that about yourself." His fingers mingled with Dean's dark blood that dripped down his lips, "You are not a monster, Dean. You are a good man. I will not tolerate you speaking like that." 

"Obviously." Dean licked the blood from his lips, as more rapidly replaced it. He breathed heavy, "You wouldn't mind, uh?" He gestured to his severely broken nose. 

Cas jumped, "Oh," he touched his nose, in an instant restoring it to it's former glory and removing the blood from his face. 

"Thanks." 

Cas' hands were still ok either side of Dean's face. Dean opened his mouth to comment, but Cas spoke first, "Dean, I cannot stand it when you talk like that about yourself. You are...." He searched for a word, "Extraordinary. I have risked everything for you. You are not worthless or bad, Dean you are...." He stared at his eyes for a long moment, stroking his bottom lip absently, "Everything." 

Dean struggled to respond, but Cas stole his opportunity, crushing his lips. He moved his fingers back to tangle in Dean's slightly overgrown hair, tugging at the roots and leaning into him, begging for Dean's response. Dean mumbled against his lips, "Cas?" But the angel pressed on, tugging on his thick bottom lip with his teeth, pushing more of his weight into Dean's lap. 

Dean's hands found his hips through the trench coat, and he couldn't hide the moan that purred up out of his throat. He tugged Cas closer by the torso, wrapping his arms around him and returning the pressure of the scorching kiss. He moved his tongue along the inseam of Cas' lip, making him make a strangled moaning noise and melt further into Dean's body. 

As the kiss got hazier, they both forgot how they ended up on the bed, Cas hovering over Dean, panting and reaching every bit of available skin with their hungry mouths. Dean gasped against Castiel's warm neck, "Fuck." 

Cas pushed his hands up under Dean's shirt, his eyes drooping as his fingers encountered those hard muscles. He smiled, "I would have to agree." Dean chuckled at how he worded that. His chuckle turned into a moan as the angel's lips found the soft spot behind his ear and began to suck. 

"Caaaaas...." 

"I'm sorry for hitting you, Dean. I would never hurt you.." He mumbled into warm skin. 

Dean mewled, "I forgive you, Jesus Christ, I forgive you." 

Cas kissed down his throbbing neck, "Don't ever ask me to hurt you again." 

"Okay, I'm sorry Cas." He admitted in defeat, "I am drunk." 

"I know." Cas gnawed on his ear. 

"F-fuck what are you, a puppy?" 

Cas smiled into him, running his hands over Dean's hip bones, feeling his warm skin and the muscles lying under it. He rocked his hips down on Dean's thigh, eliciting a strangled moan from the surprised man lying beneath him. He continued that, while gnawing on his collarbone and kneading his hands into his shoulders. He murmured into his skin, kissing the words into place, "Let me save you, Dean." 

Dean cried out as Cas bit down lovingly on his jugular. "Let me make you whole again." 

Dean had no words, just gasping moans and raised eyebrows. Cas ran his long fingers up his muscular back, purring against his shoulder, "I had you almost perfect, after I put you back together from hell. All the pieces back in place." He rocked his hips harder against Dean's groin, the human moaned long and weak. "You're the closest I've ever come to perfection." 

Dean gripped his shoulders, rocking upwards into the delicious friction and breathing erratically. Cas pulled their bodies under Dean's sheets. He began to roll Dean's shirt up his torso, trailing kisses up his abdomen as he did so. Cas set his hand over the mark, then laid his lips to it, making Dean hiss. He pulled the angel's face up from his arm, "Cas what about when I'm not me anymore? This thing is changing me... I don't know how much longer I'll even be... Me..." 

Without hesitation, Cas responded, "I will love you, human or demon. Whatever happens."  
Dean paused like he just got hit again. He blinked, unsure of how to respond to that. Cas saw him freeze and his heart dropped. He mumbled, "Sorry." 

"Don't apologize." Dean moved a bit robotically, the words making him freeze up. But as a pair of warm lips pressed softly, insistently into his, the stiffness melted away. He pulled Cas into the expanse of his arms, kissing him back with those same words trapped behind his lips. He just couldn't find a way to say them. His hands wandered the angel's body, his lips moving slow and hungry on his, trying to tell him he felt exactly the same way. 

Cas squirmed in his arms, arching his back up into Dean, gasping from a bruising kiss, "Dean," the hunter ran his hands through his dark hair. Cas panted, "Y-you're incredibly affectionate when intoxicated." Dean smiled drunkenly down at him, making Cas blush. 

Cas' head spun as another sloppy, hard kiss was pressed onto him. Dean purred against his neck, "Cas." Suddenly his hand was south, palming him through his black slacks with a domineering hand, making the smaller man utter a dirty low moan. 

Dean began to fumble with the belt around Cas' slender hips, yanking it out of place. Cas' heart pounded, wanting all of it so bad and so immediate. Then he remembered Dean was drunk... And probably wouldn't remember all of this. He wasn't even sure if the sober Dean actually wanted this. Cas fought every instinct in him to protest, "Dean," and push his hands back. 

"Dean you're drunk." 

"So?" 

"So how do I know... How do I know this" he gestured between the two of them, "Is real?" 

Dean's eyebrows knitted into a line, "Whataya mean?" 

Cas cleared his throat, trying to sit up under the weight of Dean's hips, "It means... I'm not going to take advantage of you like this, Dean." 

The hunter rolled his eyes dramatically, "Oh come on, Cas, I am not that drunk! And I'm not underage either." He suckled at Cas' neck. 

"Dean it would be wrong." 

"Exactly." 

"Dean," Cas pushed him back again, his fingers drifting down his neck, meeting his eyes. "It's not like I don't want to. I just..." Dean watched his face for a moment, then something resolved in him. He nodded, sighing slightly but moving off of Cas. 

"I knew you wouldn't be that easy." He smiled, "Makin' me work for it, Cas?" 

Cas chuckled, "It's not even about that." 

"Sure it's not." They sat for a moment. The room fell quiet, which felt uncomfortable after the sounds of their breath and lips on skin had already mingled with the air and made it hot. Cas scooted closer to him, sneaking into his space and whispering, 

"I didn't ask you to stop kissing me."


End file.
